


Something's Wrong

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major cliffhanger + potentially implied future character death + no plans of completion so I recommend you don't read but whatever.<br/>I'm cleaning out a blog and I don't want to delete all my old fics so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Major cliffhanger + potentially implied future character death + no plans of completion so I recommend you don't read but whatever.  
> I'm cleaning out a blog and I don't want to delete all my old fics so here it is.

Something is wrong with Gavin.

Michael didn’t know what, or why, or how, but he knew something was wrong. He didn’t look sick or injured, he wasn’t complaining, and he was acting normally. Michael couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something had seemed off with his British friend. Nobody else seemed to take notice, and when Michael asked him if everything was alright, he smiled and said, “Why wouldn’t it be?” There was something about that smile, though. It wasn’t so much the smile itself, but rather the brief twitch of the corner of the Brit’s eye just a millisecond beforehand. If anything, that answer had only made Michael worry more. What was he not telling?

Something is wrong with Gavin.

The thought haunted Michael for weeks. As the days passed, it became more and more obvious, at least to him, that something wasn’t right. Gavin wasn’t as energetic anymore, never wanting to hang out after work, or do anything physical while he was there. He started complaining of headaches more and more frequently as time passed, and Michael wasn’t sure if he had imagined it, but Gavin’s complexion seemed to be growing paler over time, if only slightly. Michael was surprised that still nobody seemed to notice or care, and when questioned, they only made fun of him, citing popular Mavin rumors and calling him paranoid. Still, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Gavin was in real trouble.

Something is wrong with Gavin.

It had been over a month since Michael had started worrying about his friend, and he really thought the boy looked better that day. He wasn’t complaining of a headache, he was smiling more often, and he seemed overall to have improved. There was a voice in Michael’s head still nagging him that something was wrong, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. This was the first day in a long while that Michael had been able to give his full attention to his work, worrying about Gavin less and less as the day progressed. Hopefully, the rest of the Achievement Hunters were right; Gavin was never sick, and Michael had just been paranoid without reason.

During lunch that day, some playful bantering between Michael and Gavin quickly escalated into them wrestling on the floor, as would happen more often in the Achievement Hunter office than one might expect. Everyone in the office was laughing and joking; it was times like these that people typically would forget within a few days, but managed to be some of the most important times of their lives. Those innocent, carefree, happy times that always mean so much more than they seem.

It left nobody prepared for what happened next.

Gavin fainted on the floor next to Michael, who didn’t realize it at first. It wasn’t until he pushed him over that he saw his eyes were closed and his breathing had shallowed.

“Holy fuck! Gav? Gavin!” Michael yelled, but it was no use. Everybody crowded around them, terrified and confused.

“Is he okay?” Ray asked.

“Check his pulse!” shouted Geoff, but since Michael was panicking and couldn’t get a hold of himself, Geoff had to step in and do it. He held two fingers to the side of Gavin’s throat and counted silently. “It’s slow, but not really slow. He’s fine for now, but we should take him to the hospital.”

Michael, still sat on his knees, trembling, spoke. “I knew it.” When everybody looked at him questioningly, he continued. “I knew something was wrong. I tried to tell you. You told me I was crazy. But look at Gavin now.”

Ray put a hand on Michael’s shoulder in an effort to be comforting. “Sorry, buddy. Looks like you might have been right.” It was rare to hear Ray’s voice underlined with real and true fear, and Michael felt better just knowing that everyone there really was worried about Gavin, and their thinking he was fine wasn’t for lack of caring.

Jack helped Michael carry Gavin out to Geoff’s car, while Ray and Ryan followed. They propped Gavin up in the middle back seat, so Michal and Ray could sit on either side of him and hold him upright. Jack sat shotgun, Geoff drove, and Ryan followed in his own car. They all wanted to be there when they found out why this had happened to their friend.

I knew something was wrong with Gavin.

Michael sat next to a passed-out Gavin, holding the boy’s hand as he lied on the hospital bed, staring into his face and willing him to wake up. The others watched from one side of the room.

It was only a few minutes before Gavin woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times, looking confused and slightly alarmed. “Why am I in a hospital?” Instead of receiving an answer, Michael smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “What the bloody hell is going on here? I’m not hurt.”

Gavin began to look mildly panicked and embarrassed as Geoff explained to him what had happened, but before he could say anything, the nurse walked in. “You’re mister… Gavin Free, correct?” She said, half-attentively, as she shuffled through the papers on her clipboard.

“Yes…”

“Well you’ll be happy to know we didn’t find anything immediately wrong with you. We drew some blood for testing to make sure, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.” She turned to Michael. “You say he fainted, correct?”

Michael only nodded slightly. “Do you have any idea what may have caused it?”

The nurse shuffled around some more paperwork before answering. “It says here he’s had anemia in the past, which usually causes some degree of weakness. It usually doesn’t extend to the point of fainting, but it’s certainly possible.” Everyone was silent. Michael couldn’t believe they’d – he’d – overreacted so badly for such a minor problem. Gavin gave him a look that only reaffirmed that thought.

They left the hospital later that day, ducking their heads and feeling stupid. Gavin was just fine. So why did Michael still have a nagging feeling in his gut, telling him Gavin wasn’t fine?

Something else –something worse – had to be wrong with Gavin.

It had been a week since the embarrassing false alarm with Gavin. Michael still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a worse problem with Gavin’s health than anemia, but he felt a little better knowing there was at least an explanation for what had happened, regardless of whether or not there was more to it. Things at the office had been relatively normal, and the day before, they had been about to film a let’s play of Minecraft when Gavin’s phone rang. It had been the doctor. Gavin’s blood tests had come back, and they made an appointment to go in and discuss them.

Gavin walked into the doctor’s office, alongside Michael, who’d insisted on coming along.

Dr. Smith was sitting there waiting for them. He nodded at Gavin. “Hello, Mr. Free.” He turned to look at Michael. “And you are?”

“Michael Jones. I’m Gavin’s friend.” They both sat down, and Dr. Smith pulled a file out of the cabinet behind him. Opening it up, his eyes flickered between Gavin and the paper.

“Well, Mr. Free, as you know, your blood test results came back yesterday.” The doctor seemed almost hesitant to say anything.

“Yeah, did they say anything bad?” Gavin asked.

Dr. Smith looked at Michael. “Might I suggest that you step out of the room, sir? Medical information is confidential, and this is something Mr. Free may-”

“I don’t care if Michael hears what is or isn’t wrong with me. I’m just going to tell him whatever you tell me anyways,” Gavin interjected.

The doctor nodded. “Well, Mr. Free, I’m sorry to say that your blood tests came back positive for leukemia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you I had no plans of completing this so please don't hate me for this ending.


End file.
